Current wireless charging systems for mobile devices in vehicles include a charging surface upon which the mobile device is placed. However, as the charging efficiency is related to the alignment and position of the movable charging coil within the mobile device, incorrect placement or movement of the mobile phone during travel decreases the charging efficiency.